To Survive: Setup
by Lily Maza
Summary: What are you to do when you heard the love of your life die? What do you do when you hear your father die? What do you do when your leader dies?


All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Lily

Author Note: Hello, again everyone. I know a lot of fellow authors and readers have Hotmail so if you ever want to drop me a note or talk my address is lilymaza@hotmail.com. I'd also like to thank Jenigoyle, The Barracuda, Demona Taina and MidnightzStorm for all you guys have done for me. Praise to Invsi Xavier, Storyseeker, Demelza Watt, and Denigoddess, all of whom I've gotten closer to in the last month or so. You are all great authors and great people, thanks for everything. And a big thank you to all me readers, you've helped me greatly to get off my procrastinating butt and write this, hehe. Read and enjoy!

To Survive: Setup 

"GOLIATH!" Elisa screamed as loud as she could as she heard the big explosion. She collapsed on the floor, her face in her hands.

Angela was already in Broadway's arms, burying herself deep to his chest. He could feel the wetness of her tears on him. He held her tightly, resting his chin on her shoulder. Broadway found no way else to give her comfort. Everything that just happened left him in shock. There wasn't anything to say.

Elisa sat bent over on the floor, sobbing. Over and over, her mind repeated that none of this could happen, none of this could possibly be real, be reality. There was no way Goliath could be dead, he was her guardian angel… her love. "No, no, no." She moaned through her cries of pain. "No-not Goliath, p-please. Not Goliath." She threw the communicator out of her ear and swiftly against the wall.

Brooklyn and Lex watched Elisa down on her knees, crying her heart out. Brooklyn's eyes welled up with tears. It was so hard to admit, but he knew what had happened. Goliath was like the clan's savior. He'd kept them alive in a whole new and different world. Without him giving orders and patrol duties, nothing would ever seem right or the same again. Brooklyn walked and kneeled down on the floor, next to Elisa. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Elisa immediately accepted his embrace and cried into his shoulder. She felt his wings wrap around her. It reminded her of Goliath. Only would Goliath be the one to hold her close, his wings folding around her body whether in protection or love, even both. Knowing that that would never happen again left her sobbing even harder.

Hudson watched as Elisa cried in Brooklyn's arms and Angela in Broadway's. This was too much, it couldn't, shouldn't have happened. It couldn't be true. He turned his gaze to Bronx, who sat at his side. Hudson patted the beast's head, "Stay here boy." With that command, the old gargoyle walked out of the room.

David Xanatos sat there at his desk, his face completely unreadable. Goliath, who'd the multi-billionaire thought to be one of the greatest warriors of all time, was now dead. Such a noble and courageous leader was killed so easily from instructions followed in a letter. And that just didn't seem right. He didn't believe it. Not for one moment.

*********************************************************************************************

Goliath's Parapet

Hudson stood at the highest tower of Castle Wyvern, the midnight's soft breeze blowing his dusty white hair and brown caped wings. He placed his talon hand on Goliath's perch, once his own.

"Ach, lad. Ye' don't deserve this fate." He sighed. "Ya find how much ya love someone only afta they're gone." He pauses. "I miss ya already, we all do." The old soldier gazed up at the crescent moon, making its way towards its high spot in the dark, blackness of the sky. If only his leader's form would glide across the new moon, everything would be all right again.

"I miss ya lad."

*********************************************************************************************

Elisa ran through the hallways, tears flowing down her cheeks from puffy red eyes. She had to get away from all of them. She had to be alone. No one could help the pain aching in her body leave, no one except Goliath himself.

Once she found the double oak doors, she stopped. Elisa tried to wipe the tearstains off her cheeks with her jacket sleeve. She breathed in deep and proceeded inside.

She looked round the whole room at the millions of books stacked tightly together, forming the walls of the library. The tears welled up again. It was as if his very present lingered throughout the whole room. Wandering over to the couch, she spotted a book lying on the end table next to it. A tear ran down her cheek, she knew he'd been reading it. Elisa sat down on the luxurious couch, laying her head back and covering her eyes to hide any sadness.

'I shall see you tomorrow night then.'

To think those were his last words to her in person. If only she'd said more. If only she told him how much she cared for him, if only she'd told him how much he meant to her…

'How do I live without someone I've known for over two years? Can I go on like this? What would my future be like without him? How do I face tomorrow? How do I tell my family, my friends? What do I do?' All these fears floated threw her mind.

This just didn't make sense, it just felt so incredibly wrong for Goliath to be gone, to be out of her life in blink of an eye. She never said goodbye. Ripping her heart apart was never telling him how much she loved him.

Elisa picked up the book Goliath had been reading and looked at the front cover. Before being able to read the title, she heard the crinkling of a piece of paper. It fell out of the book and onto her lap. She put the book down and opened the letter finding her whole body going numb.

It was the letter, the letter Xanatos had mentioned. The supposed letter she had written to her Goliath.

Elisa's teeth clenched together, her eyes covered in pure clouded rage. She held in her hands the cause of her love's death.

'I have a strange…feeling…the Quarrymen are…behind all of this.'

The Quarrymen. They'd pay for what they did tonight. 'No one hurts my family and gets away with it. No one.'

She folded the letter into her pocket and stormed out of the room. The look of rage never left her face. Neither did the pain of a broken heart.

*********************************************************************************************

Great Hall

The gargoyle stared into the flames of the fire. Charcoal eyes reflecting its brightness of yellow and red. Graceful lavender wings set over its shoulders like a blanket of leather consuming warmth from the fire. A thick, dark brown mane cascaded down the gargoyles back, between the connection of should and wing, healthy and soft, worn in pride and considered a trademark passed down. Physical features unreadable, grim. Her eyes held no emotion, no expression, blank. Yet they stayed, red and puffy of recent cries of her sorrow.

She blinked to hold back resurfacing tears, she didn't want to cry. It wasn't fair that she had to go through this pain, it wasn't fair that of the reason that she had to cry. All she wanted was to have her father home unharmed and holding her tight. His comfort, no matter what, had always helped to pull her through. His arms, so strong and powerful held all the protection she would ever need. She loved him.

How do you get on without that protection you are so used to? That makes you strong enough to go by with the next day and know you'll be safe? Will your life come tumbling down upon you once you've lost all you need?

Angela found it hard to look at herself, at her own hands, without being reminded of her father. It hurt too much to remember him. It hurt too much to remember all the battles they fought, his advice and teachings on their journeys. Those days now feel forever gone, as though they didn't ever exist. They were now to be set in the past and only looked upon as joyous memories. Joyous? That is what there are supposed to be, but there was no way the reminiscing of her father and clan leader would make her smile. Only tears.

God, it had only been an hour and already she had given up any hope of finding him. She thought it to be over and not even doubt or think that just maybe, maybe he was alive. What did they have as proof any way? Only words were said, who knew what happened at that warehouse tonight. No one is sure.

At these thoughts only did her pride grow stronger. She looked at her hands. Maybe, just maybe. Angela needed to find out. He could be hurt, he could be dying, out there fighting for his life and they were all sitting around. But yet he could be in perfect health and gliding back home, to his family, where he belongs. Goliath could come through that doorway any minute now…

Her charcoal eyes darted towards the door, which led out the Great Hall. She stared there for only a few moments then sighing and rolling her eyes at a ridiculous thought. He wouldn't be walking through that door to hold her tonight.

Goliath's daughter covered her eyes in her lavender talons and gritted her teeth to hold back more tears. She leaned back into the chair and threw her head back, in her mind praying for this depression to stop. She didn't want to cry anymore.

Unto her knowledge, did a turquoise gargoyle peek in through a door from the other side of the gigantic room. He could see the fire brewing from its place and a chair standing in front of it, facing it. Broadway heard a sniffle and saw the movement of his clan mate in the luxurious chair as she wiped away new tears. He knew she needed Goliath, her father, yet what was there to do? He couldn't bring him back to her, but yet, someone had to comfort her, someone had to be there for her and look out for her.

Broadway let out a soft sigh, unheard to her keen ears. He heard another sniffle as he stepped out onto the thousand year old floor of this hall, closing the door behind him. 

Angela had told him that she had wanted to be alone, to deal with this on her own and in her own way. But he couldn't just watch on as she cried her heart out. He couldn't watch on as she went through the pain of losing her father. Not alone. Not by herself.

He walked to her, straight and tall, though nervous that she'll reject and push him away. He didn't want her to, he didn't want her to be alone and he knew he couldn't do anything for her if she did discard his help. 'I'll try.' Broadway came up to the fireplace slow, peaking to the side of the chair to find the lavender gargess he'd been looking for. She sat Indian style in the chair, the light of the fire cascading over a half of her body. Her arms pressed against her thighs to hold her face in her talons, to hide away the tears and hurt in her eyes. Broadway took a firm hand and reached out to grasp her shoulder. Thankfully, she didn't flinch, she didn't gasp and run away, she took in his comfort. And to his great relief. 

Broadway moved closer and put his arms around her as she leaned into his chest. He draped his wings around her form as a sign of protection. To always be there for her.

She sobbed again, into his chest, and wondered when it would stop. When would the hurt and pain every go away, or would it ever?

*********************************************************************************************

David Xanatos' Office

"Here we are, at the site of the recent explosion of an abandoned warehouse off the east side down by the docks. It appears, from the information that I've received, no one was inside the building at the time of explosion. In fact, not a soul was close to the site. No records were found that the building was going under demolition or that the building was going to be in use. What has baffled the work of the police officers is what exactly is the reason as to why someone would want to blow it up." 

The two remaining gargoyles and their watchdog listened closely to the news report that had interrupted television shows on all news channels. 

David Xanatos also sat at his desk watching attentively. A million different thoughts went through his mind, one being exactly how could they not find Goliath's body. Was his suspicion right then? Could Goliath have maybe been knocked away from the scene? Could he have found shelter away from the reports and police? Could he be on his way home? If Goliath was dead why haven't they found his body yet? And if he's not dead then where is he?

Xanatos's track of thought was cut off then by the door opening to reveal Hudson, a sad look on his old face.    

Hudson found himself shocked at what he saw on the big screen. He had never hated television any more than right now.

Travis Marshall was reporting the news of the warehouse bombing, which had killed Goliath. All doubt Hudson had left that his leader might just still be alive, that he was going to be all right and come home, swept out of his mind. He held back all the sadness he had to give when admitting it to himself… Goliath was dead.

*********************************************************************************************

Jon Castaway's Quarrymen Hideout

Quarrymen filled the room left and right, raising their glasses of various alcohols and cheering. Castaway stood tall and proud on the stage, pausing for a moment to look around at the group of men and women. Finally, after losing the first battle, the hunters battle, and now after taking precious months to plan Goliath's so called death, they had finally won. Now with their leader gone, the rest of the gargoyles will be helpless and weak against his army. Jon smiled at that last thought and shouted to get everyone's attention.

"My friends! Please!" Everyone calms down and stop talking. "Tonight… is a night to remember. Tonight… we have taken away the strongest and most powerful gargoyle away from his clan. Without their guide in life these gargoyles will prove weak and pathetic against us!" The crowd of Quarrymen then cheer at his words. They joined this organization to defeat and bring down the gargoyles and now, that would finally happen. They would finally defeat the gargoyles.

Castaway then raised his hand to motion them to stop their cheers and they do so. "In the eyes of the media, the public, and in the eyes of the gargoyles Goliath is dead. Without him they will not survive our wrath, we will take them out before they could even defend themselves. And now is as good a time as ever! We can't give them time to get their bearings and prepare to the worst! We have to attack while they're vulnerable!" They now cheer and rout in agreement with their leader.

He grin evilly as he watched them shout and holler to destroy the gargoyles. Already another plan was forming in his mind. Those he wanted this bunch of beast out of the way he still wanted 'the demon' dead. Maybe if he captured the girl next, her so-called daughter he could get the demon where he wanted her.

The look on his face became darker and his grin spread. Everything was falling together perfectly now.

*********************************************************************************************

David Xanatos' Office

The literally orange haired woman, Mister Xanatos's wife Fox, peaked into the office. She looked over the group of gargoyles watching the television, wearing heartbroken frowns. Hudson stood petting Bronx's head, staring at the monitor, still in slight shock at seeing such destruction. Angela and Broadway were now in the room, Angela leaning her head into Broadway's chest at the overwhelming site she saw now. It hurt enough to have the thought that her father was dead, seeing it made her shatter like a glass cup to the floor. Broadway held her close with a frown and droopy wings. Brooklyn and Lexington crotched as always, both sad and hurt as could be. In a way, Goliath was the closes thing they ever had to a father, being the head of the clan from soon after they were hatched. Brooklyn especially thought of him as his role model, listening and watching Goliath's ways and decisions in his time of leader.

Brooklyn draped his wings around himself and took in an unsteady breath. 

Fox watched all of their movements with a frown. Goliath was a good person, one of the most brave and loyal. Someone like that doesn't deserve such a fate.

She walked into the room, closing the door behind. Fox passed through the small crowd of gargoyles and made her way over to her husband. "David." She said with her down curved lips and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Her husband stayed seated and sighed. Xanatos then wrapped his arm around Fox's waste and they both glanced at each other and back at the gargoyles.

"What are we going to do David? We have to do something to get them through, at least give them some support." She suggested

"I know my dear, you're right. Perhaps they might agree to a memorial service for Goliath… Yet I don't want to upset them with such an idea now." She nodded to him. "…Have you seen the detective?"

"Oh right, that's what I came to tell you about. I passed the library just now and saw Elisa barged out… she looked really upset, and I know that's no big surprise, but she seemed really angry. Very angry, with a look that could kill."

Xanatos thought for a moment. Perhaps Elisa's knee detective skills had put together a few things that might link them to who did this, or maybe she had received some information she didn't like at all.

He let out another unhappy sigh. The multi-billionaire gazed over at the gargoyles again and silently gave them his condolences.  He had a good feeling this new case just got a little more dangerous.

*********************************************************************************************

23rd Precinct

Elisa Maza's red fairlane car parked itself in front of the 23rd police station with a certain jump and speed that said 'I'm really pissed off so stay away from me'. She slammed her car door shut as she got out, everyone walking by seeing the fiery glow in her pupils of determination to find who killed her Goliath.

She stormed into the precinct, also getting looks from her fellow co-workers. She even stormed past Matt, her partner, as though he wasn't there. She was only thinking about what she could use the letter for. First off she'd have to get the letter fingerprinted- "Hey!" Her train of thought was interrupted by a familiar voice.

The detective turned around to see her partner stalking up to her. "What's up with you Elisa? What's got you so friggin' angry?" Matt looked closely at her and saw the red veins in her eyes, as though she was terribly upset and was crying. "You okay partner?" He asked with concern.

She sighed, "Yeah Matt, I'm fine. I'll tell you about it later, but right now I got something important to do." Elisa walked off from Matt, leaving him to process her strange behavior as upon coming into the station.

Matt watched her pace off down the hall and thought between two ideas. One, he'd just finished a long and tiring night at work, go home and get some rest. Or two, be a good friend and talk to Elisa, find out what's wrong with her. He let out a long yawn and dragged himself off towards his partner. She was walking too fast for him to catch up. "Elisa wait." The raven-haired woman stopped upon hearing him call her.

She turned. "What is it Matt? I'm busy here."

"Not too busy to let me know what's going on I doubt." He caught up and proceeded to walk with her. "Elisa, come on." He finished seeing the hesitation in her eyes to say what happened only hours ago.

"I can't tell you here, not in front of everyone."

"Then exactly where can you tell me?"

Elisa thought for a moment before answering. "Come with me, I'll explain as we're heading over to the bombing site."

"The warehouse one you mean?"

"Yup."

Matt rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly. He wasn't going to get any sleep today. 'Why didn't I just go home…?' The detective stifled another yawn. And Elisa saw his weariness.

"Why don't you just go home Matt." She suggested and stopped walking. "You look over worked and really tired, go on I'll be fine."

Though Matt wanted to just agree with her and go home, he knew he had to be there for her, as her friend, that's what she needed. "No, no, no, I'm goin' with you Elisa." He paused. "No matter how tired or 'abused' I've been."

The littlest of a grin appeared of her tan colored face. "Heh, thanks partner."

"No problem." And they continued walking.

*********************************************************************************************

Warehouse-Bombing Site

The whole area was entirely and completely filled with news reporters, cameramen, and their television vans interrupting television stations for their breaking news. Firefighters of nearly a half of the city were there as well, finishing off any last remains of the fire caused by the bomb with their hoses. Police officers had just about started to look for any signs of life forms caught in this horrible blast though some stayed at the cross lines to hold any citizens away from the site. It was chaos at it's worst tonight.

Captain Maria Chavez stood at a police unit, talking on the transmitter inside, a look of impatience and a sort of worry on her face. She soon finished her conversation with an officer at the 23rd precinct. As she did so she put her hands to her forehead and rubbed it gently and groaned.

"Things like these always know how to sneak up on you." Said Morgan standing next to Captain Chavez. She nodded slowly.

Soon enough, Elisa parked her red fairlane down the street as the rest was so packed. She hurriedly got out of the car, yet Matt didn't. He hesitated at first. Elisa had blown him away him what she had told him on the way here. Goliath was actually inside the building at the time it exploded. The first thing that came to his mind was 'Oh my god.', but then he thought at how Elisa's heart must have been shattered into tiny little pieces. He looked into her eyes at the time and found her nearly crying as before, but she always tried to hide her emotions away. That was one of the things that drove him nuts.

He frowned at that and even more as the clan came to mind, especially Angela. The poor girl lost her father only a few hours ago and the clan lost their leader. He was their rock in a way, the one that kept them going and made the right decisions to keep them safe. Being without him is not something easy to adjust to, or easy to forget about.

Goliath didn't deserve such an end.

The two eventually made it up to the site and Elisa nearly froze. 

The site was too overwhelming and frightening for her to look at, to know that her Goliath was killed like… that. She buried her face in her hands and closed her eyes tight, trying not to cry. Elisa heaved her breathing in and out unsteadily. "Oh god… I can't…"

Matt put his arms around her shoulders to reassure her. "Come on Elisa, you can do it." He gave her a slight nudge but she didn't move. "You have to face it sometime." He nudged her again and this time she moved. He held her hand tight and proceeded closer to the site.

She had to swiftly wipe a tear away from her eye as they met up with Captain Chavez and Morgan.

Matt and Captain Chavez discussed what was happening while Elisa stared at the destroyed bricks and cement cascaded all over. She stifled her tears yet again and then something hit her hard. They'll find him. They'll find he him in there. 'No.'

Her eyes went huge, if they find him in the rumble it might be all over for them. 'Oh god, they can't, please they can't.' But how weren't they going to? He had to be in there somewhere. 'Oh no Goliath.'

*********************************************************************************************

Abandoned Building

The building was completely and entirely dark and cold. It featured of broken glass windows and beaten wood flooring. The only animals that could live in such a habitat were rats. They crawled all over as if they owned this building, top to bottom.

Yet they never knew that they had a new guest in the presence of their home. A beastly dark figure laid chained to a wall, secured and strong shackles held him in place so he could never break free. And the only noise heard was a soft groan as he began to awaken.

To Be Concluded…


End file.
